Suddenly, I'm in another world
by Aines445
Summary: I'm in the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, like in all those fanfics! I wish I was reincarnated though, that would've been more convenient for me. But maybe I'll still be able to meet all of the coolest characters ever while I'm in here...? That would be too good to be true, I can't take that much awesomeness at once!
1. Suddenly, I'm in another world

**First Words:**

* * *

Okay, I'll keep this brief since I don't want to spoil anything from this chapter: I'd say that this isn't one of my most serious works, but I definitely put some effort into it and I liked it a lot for the simple fact that it became a bit of an educational experience in terms of points-of-view; I can only hope that you'll like this as well, as I never thought that I would even be able to write something so short. There is a lot of cursing and stuff but I can only hope that you don't get too dismotivated by that kind of thing and I would also like it if you read this to the end: seriously, it would be pretty cool if you did that.

I also wrote in present tense this time, something that I usually don't do; I have a reason for this though, and that's the need for the feeling of things happening instantly as you read them. I hope that this doesn't bother you either since I tried pretty hard to not confuse present tense with past tense. Also, I will warn you that there's lots of CAPSLOCK; I don't really like them either but I just needed it here because this needs to be especially... _loud_ for it to work.

Anyway, most of what I actually want to say is in my Author's Notes, which is why this is so short; that section is filled with spoilers though so be sure to read this to the end 8D

_Italics =_ _emphasis_ only

**Bold = something loud, intense; a highlight of something**

Centered = Dramatic emphasis?

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Suddenly, I'm in another world**

* * *

_What the fuck..._

I find myself standing in the middle a street with nothing but houses; I guess it's a residential area? Whatever, it doesn't matter.

Somehow, said street looks a bit too cartoon-ish for me and also a bit too familiar. Have I been here before? _Hmmm..._

"You..." I turn around right away towards the voice that I heard, shocked that I had even heard it in the first place. It just can't be...!

**HIBARI KYOYA?!** Oh my fucking God, Byakuran be praised! I am looking at my fucking _husbando_ right now, just what the fuck?!

I mean, isn't he um... _not fucking real?!_ **Wait wait wait!**

... Maybe I fell into the KHR world like in all those fanfics! Holy shit, this is awesome!

I wish I had reincarnated though, it would've been way better to adapt that way. Besides, I could've been reincarnated into someone cool like Yamamoto- Oh, and then I'd totally ship myself with Hibari, fuck yeah! That would've been perfect!

"Yes?" I respond while trying to hide the giddiness in my thoughts and looking cool. After all, I'd probably get bitten to death if I acted like a fangirl or something.

Now that I mention it, why doesn't Hibari have fangirls in the show, he's _so_ fucking hot! I guess it's because he bites people to death or whatever but would he probably wouldn't do that after he'd fall in love with you, right? Who knows, maybe he's a softie on the inside!

... But then again, competition does suck so he's probably fine without them. Hibari lowers his head for some reason, looking at the ground; it makes me unable to clearly see his eyes so it's totally bothering me. "... Nothing."

He passes me by, glancing for a second as he did so.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Oh my fucking God, **HIBARI IS TOTALLY INTO ME!** "Wait, Hibari!" I call with my newfound courage, reaching for him with one arm as if I could actually grab him.

This is it, _this_ is the moment! He turns around, looking slightly surprised (but only slightly because this is Hibari!). "What do you want?"

YES, THIS IS AWESOME! My heart beats fast but I try my best to calm down and say it. "I... I totally want to-" "Reborn, what am I supposed to do?!"

My eyes widen as I could see a familiar face running in this direction, with a certain baby keeping up with his pace easily on top of all the houses' fences. "You're the next Boss of Vongola, so fight them!" Reborn answers, looking pretty confident despite the fact that Tsuna was totally running away.

But seriously, **HOLY SHIT! TSUNA AND REBORN?! This is sooooo awesome!**

... They totally shouldn't have interrupted though, I could've gotten myself the perfect husband.

**. . .**

... Oh who am I kidding, I'd probably be rejected! It was only like what, a few minutes? I sigh, aware of my stupidity.

I guess I'll always have the time to chat with him so that I get the guaranteed yes but that'll probably take a while; he's actually supposed to be a loner, right?

... Honestly, I've read so many fanfics that I can't even tell anymore. "Vooooii, stop running already, you fucking coward!" Is this who I really think this is?

"Hi-Hibari-san, you're here!" Tsuna seems relieved with the fact that Hibari was in this area, probably because he's the strongest ever _(duh!)_. I would totally want Tsuna to beat him (if he_ really_ has to since I don't want Squalo to be beaten) though since he becomes super cool when he goes into Hyper Mode.

I guess seeing Hibari being super cool is also fine so no complaints? Tsuna stops running when he reaches my side and Reborn stops before that, making me see him better in all of his... non-adult glory, I guess.

But that could barely matter as the much more badass Squalo and- "Shishishi, you could at least hide, it would be more fun that way~."

**. . .**

I gasp, like, I let it out right there. _Holy shit..._

**BELPHEGOR OH MY GOD, YES YES YES!**

Is this even _real?_ Am I just dreaming right now? I mean, this is too good to be true...

Like, Seriously, Bel and Hibari in the same place, _in front of me?!_ "Hiieeeh, what do I do, Reborn?! I'm all out of Dying Will Pills!" Oh, so that's why Tsuna can't change to his Hyper Dying Will Mode... makes sense, I guess.

But I don't think I ever saw him run out of them so it's kind of weird to hear that. "To think that you'd be running from these people, Sawada Tsunayoshi, pathetic..." Hibari smirks as he says that, looking ready to bite everything to death.

... And he looks so God damn _sexy_ when he's smirking, _I can't take it!_ "But it doesn't matter, since I'll be the one to bite them to death anyway. They would disturb the peace of Namimori sooner or later so it's only the appropriate punishment."

Oh, Hibari, oh you with the preemptive punishments! He's so awesome, he kind of sounds like a super hero whenever he says something about other people disturbing the peace of Namimori which makes him even cooler. "Voi, you better not be thinking that you can beat us both, you brat!"

"Shishishi, a prince never loses." Yes, because he totally did a tactical retreat at the ring conflicts when fighting Hibari (a heartbreaking fight, that's for sure), being the genius that he is. I don't even care if he loses anything, he's just fucking awesome,**_ just-!_**

He's fucking cool, okay? Second place in the husbando list right there. "Now that I think of it, this is really bad! They'll destroy everything around them!" Tsuna exclaims in panic at Reborn, probably the only one that he could talk with in this situation.

There's always me, you know... But then again, I'm not gonna do anything and he doesn't even know me so it makes sense for him not to talk to me. It does suck though since I'm right here, damn it! "One of those Dying Will Bullets would really come in handy here, Reborn!" Holy shit, am I going to see Tsuna in his boxers?

**Fuck yes, I approve of this.** "We're not using that, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn almost seems like he's scolding Tsuna as he says that, still making Leon turn into a gun despite his words. "I'll be shooting the Magical Girl Bullet instead." Wait, magical girl?!

_Magical girl Tsuna...?_

I... I... I just-

_**HNNNNG, YES! EVEN MORE APPROVED!**_

... Why don't I have a camera with me right now? "Magical girl bullet?! You're not implying that you'll shoot me with that, right? It's a joke, right...?" Tsuna seems very nervous, if just all around disturbed at the idea.

Not that I care, magical girl Tsuna for the win! It'll be just like all the fanart and it will be awesome! "I'm not shooting you with this," he states while holding the pink bullet, disappointing me greatly, "I'm gonna shoot her instead."

... Wait, me? I laugh nervously, almost waiting to have someone say that I misheard it all. "What?" I utter, staring at Reborn incredulously. Not only do I not get that Tsuna fanservice, but I'm going to be shot with some strange bullet?

"Yeah, you," Reborn answers while seemingly aiming that pistol at me, making me freeze instead of running the fuck away.

This can't be happening, right...? "What?!" Tsuna also reacts to this, looking at me in shock as I hear the sound of the shot.

It's so damn fast that I can't even see it before it hits me square on my head, making me pass out.

As my eyes close, I see Hibari, Squalo and Bel looking at this scene instead of actually fighting which only makes me more nervous. The Magical Girl Bullet? What effects does it have on me beyond the obvious anyway?

I see black, and feel nothing too. How am I conscious? Soon enough, my eyes shoot open to what I had seen before but I feel... different.

_"Scarlet Ember Hope Amethyst Wisteria Lavender Power! Mary Sue form!"_ Oh my God, did I just say that? A bright pink glow envelops me and I see my clothes disappearing in glitter, being replaced with a ridiculously short, frilly pink dress, very long, almost transparent glittering pink gloves and a tiara.

... Wait, is it just me or did I just see _pink_ locks of my hair?

Oh my fucking God, my hair became _pink!_ **Fucking pink, why?!** In my hands is inserted a pink scepter with a heart on top although I have no idea as to what it would be used for, being too occupied with my change in hair color.

The pink light fades away, revealing many surprised faces. "How is this supposed to help us out?!" Tsuna asks, looking at me in shock.

"You..." I hear Hibari's voice and instinctively smile, possibly hoping for some kind of rescue that just wouldn't happen. Well, I guess you expect lots of things from your husbando so I'm forgiven for that, right? He seems more surprised from my smile, confusing me a bit.

"Anyone that touches her will be bitten to death."

_Oh, oh, oh, oh my God,_ I heard that correctly, right? "W-What's happening?!" Tsuna is directing that question at Reborn again, this time definitely hoping for an answer.

"Shishishi, I was planning on killing you but I can make an exception if you give her over to me," Bel says while grinning, probably looking at me (but I can't tell since I can't see his eyes).

Holy shit, is this for real? Like, seriously, isn't this already like he's proposing to me?

I mean, there's no need for negotiation in this situation, the answer is too obvious:

_**JUST TAKE ME!**_

"Vooi, who said that she'd go over to you, Bel?! I'm the one who's taking her away!" Can I faint? I mean, I think I'm about ready to faint, now I just have to wait for it and it'll seriously happen.

Like, who do I choose?! Hibari, Bel or Squalo?! I guess Hibari's my husbando but the others are hot and they're from the most awesome group ever, this is too hard for me! "This is the effect of the Mary Sue form; this bullet will only activate that form with girls like her, and that's why I shot her instead of you."

So that's what this bullet is for?! Wait, Mary Sue? I feel like I've heard that term before... but it gets me hot husbandos, so no complaints! "Mary Sue? What are you even talking about, Reborn?!" Tsuna also seems to have no idea of the term, making me not feel so left out in here.

Seriously, what is this scepter for anyway? I know that's totally unrelated to what I was saying but come on, what am I supposed to do with it?! "None of you will have her, she's mine. I'll bite you all to death," Hibari stated as he glared at Bel and Squalo, getting his awesome weapons (what was their name again?) out.

"It looks like she'll have to choose one of them fast or they'll wreck the town fighting for her," Reborn says almost casually, as if not actually caring.

But_ I_ care, damn it! Choose, is that how it works?! I actually have to choose? This is too much for me! The heart on the scepter starts to faintly shine a pink (ugh) glow, almost as if trying to tell me, "Choose, choose!"

Ah, fuck... What do I do?! Seeing the three basically ready to fight makes me even more nervous, having no idea of who to choose and what consequences would such choices have on me. I guess Hibari would be the best but Bel is also super awesome and Squalo is badass so it's almost impossible for me to choose!

"Um, uh..." I find myself unable to even speak out my thoughts from the fact that I'm still thinking of what to do while trying to say anything. Weighing the pros and cons of this, I find not much difference in choosing any of them, making it even harder for me. I wish my damn scepter would help me out!

... It doesn't do anything more than shine though, not that I didn't predict that.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

"I..." Many expectants looks come my way as I utter that, the scepter shining brighter for some reason.

_**"I choose-!"**_

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

My eyes open to my own room, the lights off and the alarm clock's sound almost stinging my ears. Still feeling drowsy, I turn it off with my somewhat unresponsive arm and try my best to raise my head from my pillow.

Seven in the morning, _of fucking course._ I hate waking up early, I don't wanna get out of bed...

But damn, that was a weird dream that I had, I guess that's what happens when you stay up late at night reading fanfics...

... What was that dream about again? From my faint memories of it, I could tell that it had something to do with Katekyo Hitman Reborn and magical girls or whatever.

I feel kind of embarrassed while trying to remember it, instinctively touching my dark brown locks of hair for some reason even though that's not what I usually do while thinking. I start to remember lots and lots of pink, making me confused.

I have some really fucked up dreams sometimes... But what the hell was it about?! Ugh, it's so frustrating when you can't remember your dreams properly! It's all blurry in my mind!

I guess I remember some words from Reborn (?) like some weird explanation about some Magical Girl Bullet but besides that, I don't have much in terms of dialogue.

I wonder how it's even possible to confuse these kinds of dreams for reality, KHR characters don't even speak English in the show... Some people are hardcore escapists, I guess.

**. . .**

Oh, whatever, I'll just stop trying to remember, nothing's gonna come up anyway.

... What was I doing again? I look at the clock again and groan.

_Fuck, I have to go to school..._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

What can I say, you just got trolled lol.

I was actually planning on having her **_die_** and this wouldn't even be a dream so you should be glad that I went for this instead. But then again, I was planning on having her be an actual person from Namimori and so on but that also didn't happen so yeah.

I did leave a lot of hints of this being a dream and I can list them all off too:

**- The 'story' makes no sense:** "I'm suddenly in Namimori and Hibari suddenly cares, Tsuna shows up with Reborn and two members of the Varia that were after him for some reason (or none, even better), Reborn happens to have a weird Magical Girl Bullet and shoots it at me, turning me into a magical girl that gets guys to fall for me (except Tsuna lol isn't he a guy?) and I have to choose one for some reason." This _profound_ and _intricate_ storytelling, you surely can't find it anywhere else...!

**- The obvious OOC in the characters:** _I'm so sorry Hibari, I really am!_ Seriously, the poor dude had to be OOC for this story and it really sucks because I like Hibari's personality of not caring about anyone but I had to do it or it wouldn't work! I tried to make Bel and Squalo pretty OOC as well but I just couldn't bear to have them be too OOC like Bel referring to himself in third person (an OOC trait that's surprisingly popular in fanfictions) or having Squalo... just not be Squalo (I have no idea). It didn't work but you know, they still didn't respond like they should respond in the actual situation so it's fine?

**- The OC (I kind of want to call her Anna) took the situation too well:** This is characteristic of dreams, or at least I usually never really question the logic of my situation when I'm dreaming. If this were the actual thing, she'd be worried about everything that was happening but she was fangirling instead; like, I don't care that you like Hibari but you'd be at least somewhat worried!

**- Tsuna has never run out of Dying Will Pills so it would be unlikely that it would happen now:** But it's actually fairly realistic in that regard: how in the hell did Tsuna not run out of pills in the middle of the story? He has to use 2 (!) to get into Hyper Dying Will Mode so he would have to be restocking all the time!

**- There is no such thing as the Magical Girl Bullet:** The most obvious hint out of all these, it definitely comes from Anna (her subconscious) and makes little sense. The Mary Sue form is actually _what you'd look like if you were a Mary Sue_ so Anna would be _very pink_ if she was one. This Mary Sue thing also came from her subconscious, as she said that she had been reading fanfictions at night which were probably KHR fics too.

**- There was no reason for Reborn to not have shot the Dying Will Bullet at Tsuna instead:** After all, Reborn's here to tutor Tsuna and the situation could have served to help him out. I guess that you could argue that Tsuna wanted to be shot therefore defeating the purpose of shooting the Dying Will Bullet but I could argue that it was for the sake of helping everyone out and not to make himself look good, something that Reborn is advocating in Tsuna. I mean, it's not like the Ninth was asking him to test something as weird as the Magical Girl Bullet, right?

**- As Anna said, the KHR characters don't speak English:** In fact, I left the names in the Eastern Order and 'Dame-Tsuna' as it was simply because this wasn't being 'translated' from Japanese but it was simply a literal representation of what they were actually saying, so they were actually speaking English while saying those not-so-English words. Really, it only shows that she was dreaming instead of being there in reality.

There are probably more reasons but since these are the main ones, I don't feel the need to think of anything more than this. I also left **three references:** **two of them** are referencing **one of my stories** ('The strange land of Namimori') and **the last one** was referencing something that I wrote on my profile. **Can you find them? ;D**

_"Strop!" - Me while trying my best to not cringe and laugh as I wrote the narration, 2014_

Yes, that was supposed to be **_'stop'_** instead but I misspelled it as I wrote that in the narration to see if I could stop cringing for a while: in other words, it was supposed to calm me down so yeah, you can see my suffering right there. Like, the narration was so hilarious and cringe-worthy at the same time that I would facepalm while laughing because she'd say such ridiculous things or at least things that I would never think about saying in a serious light so it was a strange experience for me.

**Highlights include:**

"BELPHEGOR OH MY GOD, YES YES YES!"

"JUST TAKE ME!"

"HNNNNG, YES! EVEN MORE APPROVED!"

"Second place in my husbando list right there."

I guess that Anna (the OC) was somewhat relatable but not that much since I do not at all keep a husbando list and I disagree with her taste in KHR bishies: Adult Colonnello is forever the most ikemen (handsome) but lol I don't want him as a husbando, I'm not a big fan of things like pedophilia... I also don't fangirl that much, so yeah.

I kind of wanted to show the contrast between her in real life and in her dream, like how she was much more pessimistic and less carefree in comparison to the brighter version of herself in the dream but I do wonder if I did that well or not ^^' I also wanted a more realistic portrayal of how she'd feel after the dream, not remembering much about it like most normal people.

The actual story is complete but **I still have an omake chapter to write and upload** so look forward to it? It's actually pretty short but, you know... I hope you'll like it!


	2. Omake Chapter

**First Words:**

* * *

**This story got a favourite while I was having dinner and writing this chapter, that's awesome! Thank you 8D**

Um, hello there... Ahahaha, you got so trolled, I'm sorry... Don't kill me? I'm here with the omake finally written though, which basically ends this story. This is really my way to vent the fact that none of that dream would actually happen since I'm very heartbroken with intentional OOC-ness and I have to fix that in some way. Well, I can only hope that it's somewhat entertaining for you because I found this to be entertaining to write as this OC reacts in such extreme ways, it's just perfect.

And you might be wondering about the obviously misleading summary, title and genres: Well, I didn't really lie, the OC (Anna) did suddenly appear in the KHR world and met her favourite characters... in her dreams XD The adventure tag can apply to this too, it was just a very short adventure with its dangers... but in her dreams. I can bet that many people were driven away middway though, as a definite stamp of quality is starting chapters with 'What the fuck...'; I wouldn't even be surprised.

Anyway, enjoy? ^^'

* * *

**Omake Chapter: What would REALLY happen**

* * *

_What the fuck..._

I find myself standing in the middle a street with nothing but houses; I guess it's a residential area? Whatever, it doesn't matter.

Somehow, said street looks a bit too cartoon-ish for me and also a bit too familiar. Have I been here before? _Hmmm..._

Maybe I haven't been here but I've seen this before? But from where? This is pretty weird...

From the corner of my eyes, I see a familiar face, passing by me as his awesome jacket fluttered behind.

**HOLY SHIT, THAT'S HIBARI KYOYA!** But what the hell is he doing here?!

_Oh my God,_ don't tell me that I fell into this world like in all those fanfics! That's awesome, my husbando is right there!

**. . .**

... Wait, _where?_ I look around and see his back from the horizon, farther and farther away from me.

_He passed by me._

Hibari Kyoya just **_passed by me._**

He passed by me and I didn't do anything, **_I didn't even utter a word!_**

**_I couldn't even talk to him!_**

I guess that's obvious since he doesn't know me but it's still sad, you know...?

Now that I think about it, what do I do now? I'm stranded in Namimori (I guess) and I have nowhere to go! I don't even know anyone important and Hibari just passed by me without a word.

This is pretty bad, will I be just here, alone? And my family's in the real world, I'll never see them again...

I guess I can't just call it the real world anymore since this is reality; reality, huh...

**. . .**

**What the fuck, _THIS SUCKS WAY MORE THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD!_**

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

My eyes shoot open to my own room, finding that it was still a bit early to wake up as the alarm clock didn't even go off. Besides, my room is pretty dark so I can assume that it's still not 7 AM.

... Somehow, I feel really relieved for being in here, even though I have school in a few hours. Wait, I think I dreamed of something...

But I have no idea of what, so I'll just give up and go to sleep again. It's not like anything will come up if I think too hard about it and I'm pretty sure that sleeping is way better than doing something like _that _in the middle of the night.

**. . .**

... I put myself in a comfortable position and close my eyes, hoping to fall asleep soon.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

* * *

LOL You thought that I would tell you what would really happen if she was put in the KHR world? Nah, that's too much work and too many plot holes to erase so the dream sequence is way better. I think the more accurate title would be: **"What would happen in my dream if no one was OOC."**

Anyway, this was really awesome to write although it was a bit problematic to stay out of being too serious since that's no fun at all, especially with a story like this one. Besides, I don't want to torture the poor OC, she was just dreaming stuff up! I can hope that this was kind of funny for the fact that lol Hibari just passed by her without saying anything because, you know, he doesn't give a fuck. I mean, he wouldn't bite her to death for just being there or he'd have bitten everyone that he'd see to death XD

... Honestly, I feel like I should be adding something more to this chapter but I can't think of anything that you'd really want to see: I planned on an interview with the OC about the events of this story but that was promptly burned as it wasn't that interesting; besides, my OCs aren't very fond of me (I wonder why lol I made this one have weird dreams and I had the initial plan of killing her off XD)...

**So, I guess this marks the official end of this story! Thanks for reading, you're awesome! 8D**


End file.
